WiFi in the sky continued
by gamechamp85
Summary: What happened after Perez Hilton.
1. Chapter 1

With everything calmed down after the whole Perez Hilton fiasco Trina goes to sleep and Tori decides to work on the script. After five minutes Robbie decides to ask to join chat again. Tori accepts the chat and decides to just get an F.

"What now Robbie." she asks as she sees him with Rex

"What's wrong."he asks putting Rex down

"Nothing."

"Did you finish your script."

"No everybody left."

"How did that happen."

"I told Cat off and to stop playing with the effects. I made her cry. I told her to grow up."

"Cat is a little kid and a little air-headed. What about Andre."

"His grandmother is a little crazy and punched the computer twice."

"Then the camera cut off."

"Yep."

"So what about Beck."

"Turns out that his next door neighbor is nine and they were kinda fighting about that. So I got cut off."

"Jade cut you off huh."

"Yep."

"How much do you have left to do." asks Robbie

"Seven more pages worth."

"How much longer till your plane lands."

"Four hours."

"Then we better get started."

Tori looks shocked at what Robbie says

"What. You wanna help me."

"Well yeah, but you can not invite anyone onto the chat we have to work non stop. Deal."

"Deal."

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

"I am proud of you. We got a lot done."

"We did didn't we." Tori says as she saves her file and emails it to Robbie.

"Twenty pages is very good when it was only supposed to be ten." he tells her as starts to print out the pages."

"So how can I ever thank you for doing this."

"Were friends it's what friends do." he tells her.

"I'll be back all this soda is getting to me." he tells her

Tori just laughs and tells him to go.

"He's in love with you."

"What." Tori says as she looks at Trina

"He likes you a lot maybe even loves you. Why else do you think he helped you."

"He likes me. How do you know."

"The whole school knows. Well almost the only ones who don't know are your knuckel head friends and the teachers. Except Cat she knows and she's an airhead which is why she never told you."

"Robbie likes me."

"Yep probably more than you like him."

Tori looks shocked

"Why has he never told me."

"Probably because you would date Andre before you dated him. Besides you know Andre has a crush on you."

"What, wait how do you know all this."

"Sinjin how else he's on the bottom of the school chain. He knows all the relationships and who likes who. Except on you. He didn't know you liked Robbie. I know that because I read your diary."

"Why would you do that."

"Do what." She asks with a smile

"Read my diary."

"Hello I am your sister. It is my job to do stuff like that. You should tell Robbie you like him. Why do you even like him."

"He's funny and cute and fun to be around even if he does have Rex."

"Oh well goonight I am going back to sleep." Trina says as she about falls to sleep.

"Night Robbie." Trina says as she waves at the camera leaving Tori shocked as she looks at the computer to see Robbie with a shocked looked on his face also.

"So how much did you hear." Asks Tori

"Enough to know I like you and you like me." Robbie tells

"You know you kinda quoted Barney right now." Tori tells him.

"Now what."

"I would like to see where this goes."Tori tells him

"Me too."

"So when would you like to go out."

"How about a small date after school. See how that goes."

"I would like that."

At that moment Robbies bedroom door opens.

"Robbie go to sleep. It's late and it is a school night."

"I will goodnight luv you."

"Luv you to sweetie." She says as she closes the door.

"Your grandmother." Asks Tori

"Yeah."

"You should go to sleep there is school."

"I will when you land then I will go to sleep."

"No you will go now. Wouldn't want you falling asleep in class. Now go to sleep. The plane will arrive in thirty minutes anyway."

"Alright fine see you at school Tori."

"See you at school. Later Robbie." Tori replies just before signing off.

TORI VEGA

Just found out two boys have crushes on me

one of the boys is the one I have a crush on.

Were going out after school. Can't wait.

MOOD=EXCITED

* * *

><p>I am a ToriRobbie shipper

Should I have a second chapter. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Computer isn't working. Writing this off touch Im using safe note to write up chapter 2. That way when I get a new one I'll just fix it and have it posted. Sorry about that. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tori and Trina get to school and meet the rest of the gang at school.

"Robbie why do you have three cups of coffee." Tori asks

"Rex drinks a lot of coffee." Andre tells her.

"For your information Robbie made me quit. The coffee is his since he was up all night long on his computer."

"Rex shut up." Robbie tells him

"Fine be that way."

"First off only one is mine. The other two are for Tori and Trina." He tells them as he hands them their coffee.

"Thank you Robbie." They both reply as the drink their coffee. Trina then leaves.

As they are talking fellow students Amanda and Stacy come to talk with them.

"Congratualtions Andre on finally getting that date with Tori. We always knew you would get together."

"Hahahhaha." Laughs Rex

"What's so funny."

"That you actually think Tori would go out with Andre." Rex tells them

"Of course she would it is even updated on her status page."

At that said they all go to Tori page and see her status.

"About time you to go out. So Tori where is Andre taking you." Asks Beck

"Your funny Beck. Tori not going out with Andre." Cat tells him laughing

"So who is it." Asks Andre a little upset.

"We decided to keep it secret for now."

"What's wrong princess. Afraid to be seen with him." Jade asks

"No and it was his idea. Not mine." Tori tells them as Amanda gets a text.

As she looks at the text she gets a disgusted look on her face and looks at Tori.

"Your going on a date with puppet boy."

"WHAT." Everyone at the table screams at once except for Cat.

"Oh I am so happy. It's about time." Cat says.

"Your going on a date with Robbie." Asks Andre

"Yeah." She replies with a smile. Then she looks at Amanda and Stacy.

"How did you find out."

"Your sister." She replies as she leaves them all alone.

Tori decides to look at her phone for what Trina had to say.

TRINA VEGA

My sister is going out with her crush after school.

Her Date is Robbie.

She is so going to kill me for telling.

HELP ME

MOOD=Scared

"Excuse me." Tori says as she takes off to find her sister. After looking for five minutes she hasn't found her sister. It isn't till after lunch that she finds her sister.

"Why did you post that." Tori asks Trina

"You guys are wrong to keep it a secret. You should see what it's like when everyone knows."

"I don't care what anyone thinks."

"I know you don't, but Robbie does."

"What are you talking about."

"Robbie would break up with you to save your image. Just like you would for him if any of you make it famous."

"So why tell."

"The sooner everyone knows the better. Besides I made two thousand dollars in the pool of who you would date. At first I chose Andre. Then I changed it to Robbie. After three weeks I read your diary." Trina tells her.

"I'm still mad at you about that by the way. So what are you gonna do with the money."

"Shopping what else." Trina says as she takes off.

"Of course she would." Tori says as her sister walks off. She heads back to her the table with her friends. She sees that they are all there and Robbie is gone.

"Where's Robbie."

"He took off after Andre told him that you were only going out of him with pity." Cat tells her."

"I am not going out with him out of pity. I really do like him."

"That's what I told them, but they didn't believe me."

Tori takes off to go look for Robbie, but before she does the school bell rings stating lunch is over.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tori catches Robbie at his locker after school ended. Rex is sitting in the locker.

"Hey apparently Andre said something that upset you."

"No he didn't. I had to call my grandmother and tell that I wouldn't be home for dinner as I have a date."

"Oh so what did she say."

"She said that I can't miss it, but I have to bring you with me."

"Yeah that's what I said. I told her it's our first date, but she still insists on meeting you. I called her after every class to get out of it."

"So what did she say." Asks Tori

"That I can come or can't, but to call her so she knows."

"So what are you going to do."

"It's not my decesion. It's yours."

"What."

"I'm leaving the decesion to you."

Tori just thinks about it for awhile.

"Can I talk to your grandmother."

"You in trouble. See I told you, you were crazy thinking she would go. Now babe give me your library card." Rex says the last part at Tori. Robbie rolls his eyes and hands Tori her phone.

"Why." Asks Tori

"Because I'm checking you out." He replies

"Rex." Robbie yells at him at the same time Tori slams the locker shut."

"Hey let me out." Rex yells

"Sorry about that.." Robbie says.

Tori shrugs and says it's alright and kisses his cheek then leaves him to make the phone call. Robbie opens his locker and takes out Rex.

"I can't believe you said that. If you can't behave I will stuff you in my locker. You got that."

"Yeah I got ya."

"Now when Tori comes back I want you to apologize." Robbie tells Rex as he sees her heading this way.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What are ou guys arguing about.  
>"He wants me to apologize, but I don't wanna."<p>

"And now I am gonna leave him in the locker overnight."

"Say what like hell you are."

"Then apologize."

"Fine I'm sorry."

Tori just shakes her head and laughs.

"That's fine."

"So what did you tell my grandma."

"You let his grandma down easy huh." Asks Rex

"No I told her we would be there"

"Say What," replies Rex. Robbie is just stunned

"So see you at six."

"Yeah." Robbie replies

"How you got a chick like that I'll never know Rex replies." Robbie just takes him out of his locker and begins to walk home.


End file.
